1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-252056 discloses a waterproof connector including a waterproof packing formed with a plurality of wire insertion holes. The waterproof packing is fit into a rear part of a housing from behind and retained by a rear holder mounted on a rear end part of the housing. The rear holder is movable in a front-back direction between a partial locking position and a full locking position. The rear holder is provided with an annular portion surrounding the outer periphery of the waterproof packing. When the rear holder is moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position, the annular portion compresses the waterproof packing inwardly from an outer side, thereby enhancing a close contact force between the wires and the waterproof packing.
According to the waterproof connector of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-252056, the annular portion of the rear holder is larger in size than the waterproof packing and the waterproof connector is enlarged since the waterproof packing is compressed from the outer side. Further, if wire insertion holes are formed in plural stages and arranged in vertical and lateral directions, the insertion holes arranged in a central part cannot be compressed merely by compressing the waterproof packing from the outer side and the sealability of the waterproof packing for the wires arranged in the central part is reduced.
In this specification, a technique for enhancing sealability for each wire while preventing the enlargement of a waterproof connector is disclosed.